cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Place Title Here Treaty
|date = 19/10/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=71729 |termin = 14/2/2010 |link2= http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=80779 |status = Inactive |color = Red }} The Place Title Here Treaty was a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty between We Are Perth Army and the Aqua Defense Initiative. It was announced on 19 October 2009 and cancelled on 14 February 2010. Text of the Treaty Preamble The allliances of We Are Perth Army (WAPA) and the Aqua Defense Initiative (ADI) come together here today to declare and celebrate their friendship. WAPA and ADI have decided that is in the spirit of their alliances to acknowledge this friendship formally, and act as necessary to maintain this relationship. Section I - Sovereignty The two signing parties, the Aqua Defense Initiative and We Are Perth Army, hereby and forever recognize the sovereignty of each other, and the right of each to determine their own fate. Section II - Peace Both WAPA and ADI shall co-exist in peace with one another. If a nation from either alliance should act harmful to the other alliance, they must be ordered to offer peace and reparations to make up for any damages that have been done. Any defending nation in this instance will limit any retaliation to the number and types of attacks received. Should the harmful nation refuse to offer peace and fulfill the terms of reparation, they will be declared a rogue and handled by the policies of the defending nation's alliance. Section II, Item A. Neither alliance will take up the act of spying on the other alliance's nations. Section II, Item B. Neither signatory will engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other alliance without written permission from that alliance's government. Section III - Friendship The members of ADI and WAPA shall act on friendship to one another, in public forums, IRC, and in game. Section IV - Intelligence If either alliance receives information that indicates an imminent danger to the other alliance, the receiving alliance will inform the other alliance of the threat to the other alliance. Relevant information will be provided, but the source of that information may be left undisclosed. Section V - War If either alliance finds themselves at war, they may request financial or military assistance from the other. Although not obligated to, the other alliance is greatly encouraged to provide aid. Section V, Item A. Either alliance may use this treaty as an optional defense pact. Should either alliance be attacked by an outside force, they may contact the other alliance and request military assistance. Said alliance has up to 48 hours to reply. Section V, Item B. Refusal to follow Section V, Item A. cannot be used as grounds to terminate this treaty. Section VI - Termination Should the need to remain friends to one another no longer be of benefit to either alliance, either alliance may initiate termination of this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other alliance through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to doing this, except when the countersigned has violated Section II. Signatories Signed for We Are Perth Army The Firm: * Earl Dumarest * Big Yogi * Hassman * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Burnsey * Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs: Big Erchie * Minister of Economics: Xenon * Deputy Minister of Economics: Cyan Signed for Aqua Defense Initiative * John Warbuck, Lord High Sentinel * Yuurei, Lord of Foreign Affairs * Magister Populi, Lord of Internal Affairs * JDorian, Lord of Finance * Kingly, Lord of Defense Category:We Are Perth Army Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of Aqua Defense Initiative